


Still I'm Coming Back

by babynanas



Category: One Direction
Genre: Doctor/Patient AU, M/M, half is porn, quick and short, theres a time skip but its obvious when it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynanas/pseuds/babynanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I looked down at my fingernails and the skin around them is peeling! I think it could be serious." Harry insists, holding his hands out to Zayn to inspect, who plays along, humming in interest as he nods.</p>
<p>"Huh, you're right. That's usually the first signs of cancer. Peeling of the skin." he says, looking so serious that Harry's eyes widen. </p>
<p>"Wait, really?" Harry asks, having gone pale as he re-inspects his fingernails. </p>
<p>"No, you just need a little lotion and a manicure." Zayn says in a loud laugh, handing Harry a bottle of Aveeno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still I'm Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepinkbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/gifts).



> To everyone, I'm really sorry if this seems a bit rushed and for my terrible mix of British dialect and English slang, I'm a wannabe and a Californian who watches too many British shows. Also, sorry if this theme has been done to death, it was a request and I wanted to give it a shot!
> 
> To littlepinkbow, I'm so sorry if you're disappointed with this, namely how short it is. I loved all your prompts so much, and I got 20k into one of them, but my mom got really sick and I wasn't able to finish, and I wasn't satisfied leaving it so open ended, but I'm going to finish that for you outside the fic for sure, I just don't know how long it'll take. I loved all your prompts so much, they were insanely creative, so thank you. I had a lot of fun with them!

The first time, it's kind of legitimate. Harry's back hurts, and he's got a persistent headache, and yeah, maybe he just needs to sleep more and eat right, but he wants people to pity him, so he plays it off as serious enough to make Louis schedule a doctor's appointment anyways. 

Which is how he finds himself face down in front of the most handsome man he's ever seen in his entire life. Honestly, those cheekbones. He could slice right through Harry's heart with them, and those eyelashes make Harry want to kiss his eyelids, which is definitely not something he's ever wanted to do in his life before. Dr. Malik. He thinks dreamily, even the name sounds so lovely. 

"Yes?" Dr. Malik asks, lips quirked up on the sides, clearly amused at Harry breathing his name in a happy little sigh. He continues pressing his fingers into Harry's spine and dragging, examining all his nerves and pulse points. 

"Oh, uh. Just feels nice. Like a massage." Harry grins, a bright, dazzling smile over his shoulder at the doctor. "Or like something else." he says in a manner that's not nonchalant at all. 

"Something else, like what?" Dr. Malik snorts in response, and Harry honest to god wants to bathe in that sound. A snort. He wants to bathe in a snort. Not even something cheesy like Dr. Malik's laugh, but a snort. Now that he thinks of it, he's sure Dr. Malik's got the loveliest laugh in the world, to match his lovely face and lovely hands. He wants to hear it. 

"Something else like the start of a low-qual porno." Harry says, and Dr. Malik laughs loudly. Bingo. 

"Mr. Styles, are you faking your headache? How much sleep are you getting? And did you, perhaps, try some paracetamol?" he asks, and Harry sits up, dopily smacking his forehead for effect. 

"You're a genuis, doc. I'm gonna make sure to do that, just for you." He grins, and Zayn smiles again, shaking his head because Harry is just too much. 

Harry leaves the office feeling exactly the same, and complains about his headache and backache anyways, in the middle of his spiel on Dr. Malik's chocolate brown eyes.

~

He's at work, making a hot coffee when he spills a drink and it burns the side of his hand. 

"Shit." Harry swears, grabbing a towel and dampening it, pressing it to his hand as he cleans the mess with another towel. "Sorry." he says to the customer, when Liam sweeps in and hands the frazzled, probably late business woman her drink. 

"Thanks." She and Harry both say at the same time, hers curt and snappy, but Harry's absolutely genuine. What would he do without Liam? What would anyone do without Liam? 

Liam grins back, squinty eyed at Harry before he sees Harry's hand, pink and puffy already. "Shit, Haz. That looks bad. Looks like you get to go see your soulmate." he teases, poking Harry's hip, and Harry frowns. 

"Huh? What does that mean?" he asks, hissing as he presses the towel against the burn, and Liam laughs properly now, shaking his head. "And he's got the most beautiful eyes, Li. One has a freckle next to it— a freckle. He's a got a freckle in his bloody eye! It's the cutest freckle in the world." Liam says dramatically, batting his lashes with his hands clasped by his face, looking at the ceiling until a customer coughs by the register. Harry's cheeks pink, because, unfortunately, that was a very accurate portrayal. But really, that eye freckle was so cute, Harry went cross eyed staring at it for too long. 

He looks down at his burn and smiles again, excited to get out and go to the doctor's office. 

Life's weird. 

~

"Dr. Malik isn't in today, would you like to see Dr. Khan instead?" The receptionist asks, and Harry can't help but frown, big green eyes looking wide and sad. 

"Not in today at all?" he asks, sighing. "But I love him. He's the best doctor ever. Can I call him? I got burnt and I want to know what he thinks I should do. He's a genius, you know." Harry babbles, leaning against the receptionist's desk. 

"Dr. Khan can help you with a burn, darling. Even I can help you with a burn." She says, patting his arm. "Have a seat, she'll see you in a few."

Layla Khan is pretty but she's no Dr. Malik. Harry misses Dr. Malik; Dr. Malik shouldn't ever leave the hospital. "Soo... where's Doctor Malik?" Harry asks casually, as Dr. Khan spreads some ointment on Harry's hand with her petite little fingers. Harry misses Dr. Malik's fingers. They felt so nice on his back, all rough but gentle. He's too obsessed for having seen him once, and for not even knowing his first name. 

"He's pediatric on Tuesdays and Thursdays." She replies, gently bandaging up Harry's hand in a bit of gauze. "Let it stay overnight and keep your hand away from heat for a bit, if possible. I don't think it'll scar, but it'll take a while for the puffiness itself to fade." Dr. Khan says, and Harry smiles. 

"Thanks Doc." He says politely, because she helped him out, and she's very nice as well. He hops up and heads to the door when he bumps into someone coming in. 

And because Harry's the biggest hopeless romantic to grace the face of the earth, he thinks fate has caused him to run into Dr. Malik. 

"Lay, do you ha— oh, I'm so sorry." Dr. Malik says, gripping Harry's waist to steady him, laughing. "I'm sorry, you alright? Uh, Harry, right? Styles? Backache?" he asks, and Harry wants to die; Dr. Malik remembered him. He nods dumbly and Dr. Malik pats his shoulder, looking down at his hand. "What happened?"

"He burnt himself." Dr. Khan supplies, amused. "And were you asking if I have this?" she asks, holding up Dr. Malik's bag with all his supplies in it, shaking her head, even more amused. 

"Yes, thank god for you, really." he sighs in relief, and kisses her cheek as he takes the bag. "Stop the fond, Zayn. You're breaking Harry's heart here." she teases, and Harry wonders if it was that evident on his face how upset he was thinking Layla and "Zayn" were a thing. Zayn is really, such a beautiful name, he thinks distractedly. 

"Thank you." Zayn says, trying very hard not to laugh, and damn it, did Harry do it again? 

"You're welcome." he says, charm rushing back instantly as he grins his infamous bright and dazzling grin. 

"Anyways, Kemani is waiting on me, so I'll see you around, Harry? Actually, hopefully not, I don't want you coming back here often." he laughs, waving. Harry thanks Dr. Khan again and heads out, heart melting at the sight of an adorable little girl with butterfly clips in her braids hugging Zayn excitedly. 

~

"So I looked down at my fingernails and the skin around them is peeling! I think it could be serious." Harry insists, holding his hands out to Zayn to inspect, who plays along, humming in interest as he nods.

"Huh, you're right. That's usually the first signs of cancer. Peeling of the skin." he says, looking so serious that Harry's eyes widen. 

"Wait, really?" Harry asks, having gone pale as he re-inspects his fingernails. 

"No, you just need a little lotion and a manicure." Zayn says in a loud laugh, handing Harry a bottle of Aveeno. 

~

"Well sometimes, when I'm sitting there and I stare at something for too long, I see double." Harry says, and Zayn looks up from his clipboard, lips quirked in amusement at Harry. 

"I'm not an optometrist, love." he says, so casual about it that Harry's about to melt into a puddle of goo by Zayn's feet. 

"Oh. Uh... well, I've been having problems with erections." he says, and Zayn bites his lip, eyes widening. 

"Really..?" he asks, and Harry smirks.

"Wanna see?"

Zayn rolls his eyes and laughs, setting down his clipboard. "You're too funny, Harry.

~~

"You know, when I was twenty, there was this really fit doctor who used to work here." Harry says to his coworker, Louis. "I used to fake erection problems to get a checkup." he laughs, and Louis shakes his head, amused. "He had like, really pretty brown eyes and dark, dark hair, it was almost like--"

"Malik!" Louis cuts off, and Harry grins. 

"Yes! How'd you kn--" Harry pauses, watching Louis bound off to a man in an odd Caribbean print muscle tee, tattoos along his arms. Louis pulls the man into a hug, and Harry curiously wanders over. 

"Mate, it's great to see you. How was your trip? You coming back to work?" Louis asks the man, whose face Harry still can't see (not that he's trying, as the man's backside is quite a nice view).

"Yeah, yeah. It was nice, but I missed work. Thought about it all the time." The man, 'Malik', replies, chuckling. 

"Meet Harry, he's a newer nurse here. Started right about after you left." Louis says, and then Malik turns around to shake Harry's hand. The moment of realization kicks in and Harry grins excitedly, eyes twinkling. 

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Harry smirks, “Is there a rule against coworkers dating, or is it just doctors and patients?”

~

“Pediatric is really different from cleaning old people’s bums, Harry. Kids are bloody fuckin' insane, and you've to be really careful with them, okay? And kids at the hospy are often more than just a checkup, a tap on the knee and a heartbeat.” Zayn warns, and Harry nods, excited to be shadowing Zayn in the field he actually wants to nurse in (and he’s still a little hung up on how great his name sounds in Zayn’s deep, honey like voice and pretty accent).

“Gotcha, Zayn.” Harry replies with a cheeky salute, taking advantage of the fact that they’re on a first-name basis.

~

Lila is a spunky eight year old with pneumonia, and she tells the best jokes that Harry’s ever heard in his life, which says a lot since Harry thrives off of jokes. 

“Harry!” Lila grins he enters, bringing in her glass of water and cu of red jell-o, per request. 

“Lila, my love!” he grins, pulling the sweet little girl into a hug. “Great to see you, love that beanie. Who knitted it for you? Can they knit me one?” he asks, checking all of Lila’s monitors, jotting everything down. 

Zayn walks in then, and Lila smiles. She's got such a lovely smile for a little girl who's been poorly for a few weeks now. "Li, my love. How've you been? Feeling any better?" Zayn asks, and Lila nods, shy. 

"Yes, Dr. Malik. I reckon my fever's gone down." she says excitedly, playing with the stuffed little puppy Dr. Malik had gotten her for being so good and completing her schoolwork even while here. 

"That's fantastic!" Zayn grins, leaning over Harry's shoulder to peek at his notes, whispering, "Has it?"

Harry falters a bit, heart shuddering in his chest and stomach fluttering with how close Zayn is, his breath hot and minty. "Hmm." he hums, and Zayn frowns. 

"What?"

"Huh? Oh!" Harry says, flipping the page. "Uhh, yeah. Yeah. It has." he nods, stepping away to let Zayn look at the machines himself. 

Zayn looks pointedly at Harry, amused, and Harry's too busy watching Lila show him her new doll to notice the slight bit of fond in his eye. 

~

Annette is the mum of precious little Adam, who's been born three weeks early. Zayn's not usually in the pregnancy ward, but Poppy, one of the main doctors is out, so Zayn's pitching in. 

It's very bad for Harry's heart, because Harry quite believes he's going to blow up at the sight of Zayn cooing over a tiny baby, even with a dumb mask on. 

So it's no surprise that later that afternoon, in Zayn's office, Harry finally asks him out. 

"What? Chinese and a bad movie?" Zayn laughs, shaking his head.

"Is that a no?" Harry asks, smiling still as he bats his lashes, looking as charming as he knows he can. 

"Well, it depends on the movie." Zayn smiles, and Harry immediately feels like he's on cloud nine. 

"Whatever you want. Just say yes." Harry insists, and Zayn nods. 

"Sure, Haz. I'd love to."

~

They end up watching Avengers, because in the search for a bad movie, Harry admits to never having seen it, and Zayn loses it, immediately slipping it into the DVD player. 

Harry spends the entire movie watching Zayn, who's so into the movie that it's heart meltingly shocking that Harry hadn't known Zayn was such a nerd outside of work too. 

He rests his head on the elder's shoulder, arm slipping around Zayn's hip, and he continues eating orange chicken out of the Chinese takeout containers, smiling.

He falls asleep with that same smile, Zayn beside him and under a blanket on his very sofa, both exhausted from a long day at the hospital.

~

It's 5am and Zayn's been on call all night, exhausted, and Harry's about to quit. He didn't sign up for all this when he wanted to be a nurse. 5am? "This is an ungodly hour." Harry moans to Zayn, seated on the floor, leaning against the wall. 

Zayn, right beside him, nods. "I always," he pauses to yawn, and Harry thinks it's the cutest fucking thing in the world, "want to just curl up on my desk and sleep when I have these shifts." he laughs, and Harry nods, stroking Zayn's hair. 

It's weird being Zayn's friend and being able to do this, stroke his hair. That's a marker for a high level of friendship, innit?

"Tell me a secret." Harry says, snuggling up to Zayn's side, and Zayn does initially flinch, not used to touchy people, but he's come to learn that Harry is a naturally clingy person. 

Zayn pauses, considering waving it off, but he's late and sleepy, so he just... opens up a little. "I wish I had someone. I'm kind of tired of being single." 

Harry's heart flips from his chest into his stomach, wildly excited by the fact. "I'm not double jointed and I've broken five bones"

"That's a lame secret," Zayn laughs, but then adds, "Which bones?"

"My pinkie, two of my toes, my ankle, and my wrist." Harry rattles off. 

"That's so generic!" Zayn laughs. "Are you sure one wasn't your crooked nose?" he teases, pinching Harry's nose and twisting. 

"Heeeeey, we can't all have a perfect face like you." Harry pouts cutely, batting his eyelashes. 

Zayn shakes his head and then stands up when his pager buzzes, and he reaches out for Harry to take his hand. 

Harry gets whiplash from how quickly and clumsily he grabs on, jumping up.

~

"Hi. Brought you a sandwich." Harry says, dropping it on Zayn's desk, where he shifts through endless papers and types furiously on his computer. "Zaaayn, hello?" Harry tries again, waving his hand in front of the older doctor's face. "Food. Eat. For a doctor you really neglect your own health sometimes." he muses, snatching Zayn's papers away. "I'll give it back to you in five, once you've eaten." Harry says, and Zayn sighs, unwrapping his sandwich.

"Thanks." Zayn says gratefully around a bite, eyes still scanning papers. 

"Want to come over tonight?" Harry asks, giving Zayn back his papers when it looks like the elder finally enjoys eating and has realized how hungry he is. 

"Can't. I've a lot of work tonight, sorry babe." Zayn says, and Harry shrugs. 

~

"Hi." Harry grins at Louis and Zayn as they sit at one of the tables in the back of the cafeteria. He takes a seat beside Zayn and looks briefly at the elder, wiser doctor, and Louis rolls his eyes. 

"Calm down with the fond, Styles." he says, and Harry shrugs, fixing Zayn's hair back causally, then combing fingers through his own. He pulls out his phone and scrolls through a secret selfie of himself and Lila (against policies, but he'd asked her mum, so it was okay) and pulls up his texts, replying to some quickly before turning back to Zayn. 

"I have some of your paperwork. You left it when you fell asleep at mine the other night after work, want to come pick it up? Like... at nine or summat. You get off 'round seven tonight, right?" Harry asks, even though he knows. He always knows Zayn's schedule. 

"Yeah sure. Or you could've brought it, you know." Zayn laughs, playfully nudging him. 

~

Harry lights the candles on the table, proud of the little scene that looks right out of a movie, even if it's cliche. 

Zayn arrives right on time, pretty brown eyes wide and intrigued as he takes in the sight. He quickly masks his shock, the suave little thing he is, and takes a seat, smirking. "What've you cooked for me, Styles?" he asks, smiling brightly up at Harry, making Harry's heart catch in his throat. 

He coughs and smiles right back, "Uh, I remember you saying you were Pakistani, so I made Biryani? I think. It's like spicy rice and chicken. It bu--" Zayn cuts him off, gripping Harry's face and kissing him. 

Kissing Zayn is so much more than Harry ever expected. It's hot and warm and inviting and Harry immediately melts against the elder, holding him back. He grips Zayn's slender hips, gasping a little into his mouth as their lips slide together. 

It's pasta in the pot, the biryani burned, but Harry wanted to throw his efforts out there, and clearly it's been impressive enough. 

Somehow they stumble their way to Harry's sofa, and Harry shamefully finds himself sinking between Zayn's legs, peeling down his jeans and boxers as he goes. He palms Zayn through his boxers, and then peels them off with a snap, the elastic hitting his balls. Zayn whines, hissing and Harry laughs, clumsily bumping Zayn's dick with his chin. "Sorry." he chuckles, and then swallows the top half of Zayn. He sucks, and Zayn's fingers tangle in Harry's hair encouragingly. 

Harry's not entirely there, a bit dizzy with want and shaky with excitement from finally getting what he wants, but he registers the feel and weight of Zayn in his mouth, heady and slightly salty, but he fucking loves it. His hand pumps the base of Zayn's cock as he sucks at the head, messy and slick, and then finally he swallows, like taking a pill dry, and lets Zayn wriggle his hip upwards, fucking up into his throat. 

"I'm really close." Zayn says in a whine, and Harry decides right then that there's nothing more beautiful than watching Zayn come undone, and nothing more satisfying than being the one make him fall apart. 

Harry just keeps sucking and Zayn does cum, straight down Harry's throat, so he barely tastes it. Harry pulls off, wiping his lips, and Zayn blinks heavily, mind hazy from the aftermath of such a great orgasm. 

"Fuckin' Christ, Harry. You're a menace." He laughs, pulling Zayn in for a kiss. It's chaste, and Harry can't blame him, but he wonders if Zayn's quietly kinky and remembers his own aching, neglected dick. 

Zayn registers that as well and taps Harry's puffy, red lips with two fingers. Harry immediately sucks them in, being naughty and slow with it, licking slowly along the insides and over the tips, looking at Zayn with that perfected glance of naughty innocence in his bright green eyes. 

Zayn pulls out his fingers and lightly smacks Harry's cheek. "Stop that. You'll make me go all night and I won't get to eat that biryani." he laughs, and Harry just winks, kicking off his jeans and boxers as well. 

He trips a little in the process, jeans tight, and Zayn laughs, shaking his head. What a clumsy fucking nurse, thank god he's a doctor because if they keep this up, Harry's definitely going to break a bone; it's seemingly inevitable. 

He grabs Harry's hips, cute and chunky but somehow also perfectly defined, and he kisses the laurels there, not having imagined Harry to be one for any tattoos. 

"I've got one on my bum." Harry winks, and Zayn flips him around, glancing down at Harry's pale arse, shaking his head. 

"Do not!"

"I know, I just wanted your attention in the right place." Harry says with a laugh, and Zayn pulls him in, kissing over his little face as those barely spit-slicked fingers tease over Harry's hole. 

"Do you have lube?" Zayn asks, glancing down and noticing that he's hard again. He'd intended to just finger Harry, but it looks like his cock's up for another round. 

"Yeah. Hold on." Harry says, rushing upstairs to his bathroom, coming back with it. Zayn's not surprised to find its flavored, but he is surprised to find that it's 'birthday cake'. 

He slicks his fingers up first, seating Harry on his lap as he works one, and then another in, scissoring and stretching. His other arm remains around Harry's waist, lips kissing at the younger's neck. 

Harry finds the bottle of lube and slicks Zayn up whilst grinding down on those fingers, letting out soft, whimpers moans every time the pads of Zayn's fingers bump his prostate. 

Harry's cock dribbles a bit of precum and he gasps, pressing his lube-slick palm against Zayn's chest. "If you want to fuck me, do it now please." he says in a shuddery voice, head spinning with how long he's putting off his orgasm in case this is a dream. (He always wakes up right after the orgasm, which sucks because he quite enjoys spooning after.)

Flipping them just a bit, he makes Harry face him and slide down on his cock, and they both let out a mutual groan once Zayn's settled in, Harry at being so full and stretched, and Zayn at being buried so far in such a mind-numbingly tight and delicious heat. 

"Oh my god. Fuck me." Harry moans, eyelids fluttering shut in bliss. He grinds down and that's it, Zayn loses it. He starts fucking up rapidly and they both cum embarrassingly quickly, messy and gross with it. 

They don't spoon, but they do shower together, and the sight of Dr. Malik swimming in his sweater as they eat pasta at a pretty table for two is quite satisfying as well. 

~

"We're never fucking in the back of a taxi again." Harry moans, nearly tripping over a marble in the middle of the sidewalk as he struggles to their house with his crutches. 

"Sorry." Zayn laughs, kissing Harry's temple as he helps him up the steps and into their house. "Would it make you feel better if I blew you?" he asks, kissing Harry's little nose. 

"Maybe." Harry says, unable to keep the smile off his face. 

~ 

"Nurse Styles! Are you here to visit me even though your foot's broked?" Five year old Max, one of his patients, asks. 

"Of course, Max! You know I love playing Battleship with you." Harry grins, winking over at Zayn over little Max's shoulder.

Harry sits with Max, playing with him late into the evening, until his mum has to physically drag Max into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get into bed. Harry says goodnight and heads into Zayn's office, dropping the now-dinner onto his boyfriend's desk.

"Sorry, got caught up." Harry laughs, and Zayn just smiles.

It's a beautiful, dopey smile, and it reminds Harry of every warm, fuzzy feeling Zayn ever made him feel the first time he saw Dr. Malik, so it's no surprise that what Zayn says next makes him feel those same little butterflies low in his tummy, even after all these years.

"It's okay, Haz. I love you." he grins, the menace, as if it's nothing.

"Even though I'm clumsy and I fake half my illnesses?" Harry asks, grinning so widely that his cheeks hurt.

"Even then, idiot. Even if our life started as, what, a low quality porno? I've never forgotten that. It's the weirdest thing a patient's ever said to me." Zayn laughs, and Harry kisses him.

"That's my charm; it's how I landed the gorgeous Dr. Malik."


End file.
